A Different Hermione
by TheGreyIsAlwaysBetter
Summary: Set before Hermione comes to Hogwarts, exploring what would've happened had she not grown up with the loving parents we mostly assume she had. This is my first story, so please don't judge too harshly, and give it a try! [This word, well, it described quite well she thought. Even her parents believed it was what she was.]
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**A/N- OK, so I'm sat here thinking, this is awful, the worst idea I've had in a while, so please, if you choose to read and review, which I do hope you do, please be kind. I have no dreams of being a writer, and I'm only doing this for fun. This is my first time properly writing and I have neither the training nor the qualifications for it. Constructive criticism is very welcome. I'm hoping to update once a week if all goes well, but please don't hold me to that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes, the world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and you've probably seen this plot line elsewhere, I apologise if it appears that I am copying someone else's story, I assure there were no such intentions when I set out writing this.**

**I'm sat here with my fingers crossed, hoping that at least one person enjoys this. I'll stop boring you now and let you read.**

'_Leave me alone!' _

Of course, this was all in Hermione's head. She could never have said this out loud, for, as confident the 10-year-old brunette was in her own capabilities, there was a ring of truth to the words. One especially. One heard at school, in the streets, even at home. There was no escaping it.

This word, well it described her quite well she thought. Even her parents believed it was what she was.

"Freak!"

The sting of hearing it from her mother was long lasting, holding effects over her that, as a young child, Hermione thought that no one had the right to own.

"What are you, Freak?"

However low Hermione was, however down the comments made her, however hurtful they were, she never answered back. She knew better than that by now. It would only bring her more trouble. Answering back would bring about whatever it was that made her believe the truth behind the words. The wonderful rush of control that she felt over the environment that Hermione had learnt at a young age was not normal, was not within anyone else. The one thing she had learnt to control. It scared her at first, the rush of _power _that was the hold she had on something unthinkable. It ignored all the laws she had been taught through her loneliness, and so she had created her own.

Hermione was not so selfish or vain to believe that she was the only one with these abilities, and therefore recognised that she had no right to name it, realising this, she learnt to control it, and only ever used it as a last resort, or when she was alone and able to practice to her heart's desire.

Hermione had found that she had a special affinity for fire. She didn't know what it was about the dangerous matter, but it had always fascinated her, and she was never harmed by it, no matter how she should have been. Her favourite thing to do was conjure her bluebell flames in the middle of the night and manipulate them into images that she had little control over. It was something that was hers, and hers alone. And she relished in it. She relished in the power that she had found, the destruction that it could cause, and its addictive qualities, the way it brought out the human nature to be attracted to that which was oh so deadly. The seductiveness of it. And she could control it.

Hermione had become a rather calculating child. That was a product of never having a proper support system. Of course, she knew that one was out there _now_, but, by the time she had realised this very important fact, she was so used to looking out for herself, she knew that she would never be taken in or introduced to what is considered 'normal' or 'right' society. And, quite frankly, she was very annoyed at the system that hadn't caught her first fall, that hadn't been able to detect her situation on their own, despite the 'proven competency'

Hermione knew she was being harsh, and that this system had done much to help many people get out of bad situations, but she just felt _so _cheated by it, and so wronged, that it was only a fleeting thought in her head to go to the authorities. And besides, it was technically her abilities, and therefore, her that brought this upon herself – not the bullying from the school, that was just children being cruel, the way society brought them up to be, but the emotional abuse from her family. For that's what it is, abuse.

Many people would say, 'grow a tougher skin,' but Hermione had one of the toughest skins you will ever see. And, true to her element, one of the fieriest tempers and wit you had ever come across.

This, however, didn't change the 'situation' she was caught up in at the present. At the moment, Hermione was scared that the abuse was about to turn physical. It never had in that past, but Hermione had never seen her mum so mad. Hermione wasn't unaccustomed to pain brought about by her peers, what with all the hair pulling, shoving and things, but from her mum it was different. She was scared, beyond what she had been before now, at any point in her life.

Which was why she was so relieved when the doorbell rang.

"Hello, I assume you are Mrs Granger?" came a crisp and stern, but kindly at the same time. Hermione had been told to stay out of the way and was doing her best to go unnoticed whilst staying in the room as to be polite.

"Yes" was Hermione's mothers curt reply.

"Wonderful, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall I was hoping I could speak to you and your husband, it concerns your daughter, Hermione."

Upon seeing Mrs Granger's thunderous face, Professor McGonagall, assuming that she was thinking the worst about her daughter, quickly added on, "It's nothing bad, I assure you."

Still feeling quite sceptical, but no more so than her daughter, who could not get a read on Professor McGonagall, Mrs Granger invited the Professor inside.

Once they had all settled comfortably in the admittedly posh 'front room' there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Ahem, excuse me for being blunt, but I'm here to tell you that your daughter has been invited to Hogwarts, the finest school for Witchcraft and Wizardry." The following pregnant silence was even more awkward than the last. And then chaos ensued.

**A/N2- I'm so sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger, lots of hugs, hope to see you next update!**

**Signed, TheGreyIsAlwaysBetter **


	2. Chapter 2 Gringotts

**Hello again! I'm feeling a lot better about posting this chapter, I spent a lot more time on it. I can't believe the response I got from the last chapter, I never thought anyone would read it, let alone like and/or follow it! So, thank you to: Drako555, KiwiVirion, LeeshaMartinez, Sobraz, Yebba11139, philly93, profnuttybunch, roseofmyheart, sergeant peace for following, and anyone else who read!****I'm truly honoured!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes, the world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and you've probably seen this plot line elsewhere, I apologise if it appears that I am copying someone else's story, I assure there were no such intentions when I set out writing this.**

"What," Hermione's voice was horse and her throat dry. She had never imagined another community out there, just like her. It was beyond her wildest dreams.

However, one look at her parents had Hermione wondering whether or not she would be able to go.

The colour drained out of her face at the thought. This was her chance to be excepted! She was not going to let her exceedingly cruel mother get in the way of that, neither was she going to let her cold and distant father prevent her from going. But it seems that they had other plans. Watching her father quickly losing his calm was an unnerving experience for Hermione as he had always seemed robotic like in his actions, living, but lifelessly.

Mr Granger, looking like he was about to explode repeated his daughter earlier, in a dangerous tone, as is daring Professor McGonagall to say any different from any other child living on this street. Mr Granger was not going to be happy with Professor McGonagall's or Hermione's answer.

Simultaneously, McGonagall and Hermione raised their wand and hand, and McGonagall made the coffee table turn into a pig, and Hermione lit her bluebell flames upon her palm, a whole new look of wonder on her face as she took in the consequences of the flame dancing on her hand at a whole different perspective.

McGonagall almost fell of her seat in shock. They were only two other people known to have discovered their control of magic before Hogwarts, one of which was Dumbledore, and the other of which was Tom Riddle, a name forgotten to all, as though he had seemingly disappeared. The Professor in her couldn't help but be excited to have a prodigy in her class, but the war veteran in her couldn't help but be wary. It was not every day you came across a child like this. And you almost never came across one so cold and seemingly unfeeling. There was no way of getting around it, Professor McGonagall was scared. Of a ten-year-old.

"Ahem. I believe it would be easier for everyone if we jut agree that magic is real. I have to mention, the schooling is optional, but it wold be detrimental to Hermione's and anyone around her 's health, if we took away her magic, it would be similar to the muggle (non-magical people, by the way) process of lobotomy, an unpleasant experience with experimental effects. It would just be better for everyone involved if Hermione received a formal magical training. It is, of course, free of any charge to begin with, and we have a fund set up for the muggleborns, as the currency exchange is rather poor, I'm afraid."

It was Hermione father who recovered first. "How will she be getting to the school, where is it located and can you tell me any provisions that may come up, as well as a little more about the school itself?" Ever the businessman, Mr Granger had gone straight in with the question, causing Professor McGonagall to become rather flustered.

"Well, there is quite a lot that I am unable to mention, due to you not being a part of our world, but I will divulge what I can. The school is a boarding one, of which we have three holidays, however it two holidays of what you would call Christmas and Easter are optional for going home. If you were to stay at the school the whole year, you would spend ten months in the castle. The school is located within the Scottish Highlands and is what we could call a castle. It has some of the best magical security in the world. Hermione would need to get herself to Kings cross station on the first of September and walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and ten." The professor hesitated in order to take a deep breath.

"From there, the Hogwarts Express will take her to Hogsmeade, where she will then get transport to the Castle itself. From there, she will enter the Great hall to be sorted into her house, and for the Starting Feast. I don't believe you will have to get involved if you do not wish to. The school provides mail service through owls, though Hermione is permitted an owl as a pet herself. The rest of the details are listed in this letter." As Professor McGonagall finished, she handed over a letter with emerald green ink on its front.

The grangers opened the letter as the Professor began speaking again. "If you wish for your daughter to attend, then I shall take her into Diagon alley in London, today to buy her school supplies."

Professor McGonagall was finally finished, and the Granger adults were quiet, however, their small child spoke up.

"What are there as other magical schools out there. I ask only because, well, there is always the possibility I will not enjoy my time at Hogwarts." Hermione said in a small voice. She wasn't really interested in other schools, she just wanted to test what sort of adult the Professor was. If Hermione was proven correct, the she would have to watch her actions around her, and Hermione wasn't looking forward to doing that anymore. She really wished she wouldn't be correct.

Professor McGonagall was becoming indignant, but as Hermione uttered the last part, a look of what everyone assumed to be understanding crossed her face, and her eyes softened considerably.

"I don't believe you will have to look for other schooling, Hogwarts is, of course, the best, and there are plenty of people on hand if ever feel that anything is not satisfactory." McGonagall seemed rather pleased with her response, however, Hermione was rather disappointed. Oh well. She had hoped.

It was now it was her mothers turn to speak up.

"Of course we will let Hermione go. Is there anything else we should know to make the transaction easier and such?" This surprised Hermione. Despite knowing her politeness was a façade, Hermione was startled by it.

"Excellent. There is just one thing. We ask you to keep the existence of magic a secret. This is for the safety of yours and our societies. Well then Hermione, we must be going, we have a lot to do."

Hermione was bouncing. She was going to a school. To learn magic. With other magic users. For ten moths away from this hell she called home! She was ecstatic. Leaping up, she grabbed her old coat from her peg and ran to the door, pulling on her favourite boots, which were quite worn. She couldn't wait to get her hand on all the books! She realised, with a slightly sunk heart, that she wouldn't be joining Hogwarts until next school year, as the first of September had come and gone. Then she brightened. She would have months to read al of her books! It was like getting a proper birthday present!

Hermione's excitement was contagious, and Professor McGonagall found herself hurrying far more than was usual for her.

A quick, but well-done, apparition and a billion questions later, they were at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagall, upon entering the small street with Hermione suddenly noticed something odd about the way Hermione was reacting. There was curiosity, but there was none of the excitement that a ten-soon-to-be-eleven-year-old usually had. Normally the new muggleborns would be bouncing off the walls and sky by this point, but Hermione was just taking it all in with a small, serene, and a tiny bit sad and melancholy smile on her face. For some unknown reason, this unnerved |Minerva McGonagall. Something just wasn't right here, that's what her instincts were telling her, and she had learnt never to mistrust her instincts.

Maybe it was this, or maybe it was the unnaturalness of the child and situation with her parents (the professor normally had a much harder time convincing the muggleborns that they were that, and even more so, convincing the parents, but the child seemed to already know, and the parents seemed to want to get rid of the child) but Professor Minerva McGonagall had mixed feelings. This child seemed mature and well rounded, but her aura bordered on the dark. It felt like a big storm. A hurricane. One that lead to tsunami like destruction. One that would last for years on end.

So, with quite a bit of worry in her heart, Professor McGonagall pressed on towards the big white building, towering over every other building in the vicinity, the one with giant gold lettering spelling 'Gringotts' across the top.

As they walked up to the gates, Hermione started peppering McGonagall with questions like, 'Who runs the bank?' 'What are the typical protocols?' 'What needs to be done on my part to help with service?' and, when she found out that goblins ran the bank, and that wizards knew next to nothing on goblin protocol, she was astonished. Why _not _learn as much as possible about the people who appeared to be managing _everyone's_ wealth. It was ludicrous!

Hermione decided that she would assume that the goblins would wish to be treated with respect, and so would show the upmost respect she could. After all, they were the people who would be looking after her finances for the foreseeable future.

Entering the building, Hermione held her head up high, already feeling out of place in her clothes, which seemed to abnormal in this world that was set far back in time. She went with McGonagall to the desk that seemed to have the shortest queue. Time, nevertheless, went by oh so slowly for Hermione, and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet by the time the last person before them in the queue had left. Walking the short distance to the marble topped, gold trimmed surface, Hermione was a bit daunted, not that she would admit that to anyone.

It was inly after a moment that Professor McGonagall chose to speak.

"I wish to set up a new account for a muggle-born named Hermione Granger."

Hermione thought the way professor McGonagall came across a bit to condescending, as though she was talking to a child, and warning them that any mishap would lead to grave consequences.

"Of course, you understand, I assume, that when setting up said type of vault, we need to do a heritage test. It is standard procedure. If you would follow me to a private room at the back, it will not take all that long."

Hermione finally found her voice.

"Thank you for you time and care with this business," Hermione knew it was clumsily executed, but the appreciative and slightly (okay, very) calculating look he sent her way seemed to tell her she was doing something right. McGonagall was looking at her funny.

Once in the room, a needle was silently handed over to Hermione. It was obvious what she should do, as there was a bowl, connected to a shee of what looked like parchment, set up in a printer sort of fashion. Hermione pricked her finger, and let a few drops fall into the bowl before the goblin indicated that that was enough.

The goblin the proceeded to read through the sheet, his eyes growing extremely large, and McGonagall's eyebrows were inching together slowly, her expression growing concerned when the goblin jumped up, barked at them to stay in the room and ran out.

And all Hermione could say was…

"Well, now we wait."

**Ok, so I'm not really all that sorry about the cliff-hanger. I would love some feedback if any of you reading would have the time to review. Let me know about my mistakes, what you like and don't like. I appreciate all comments aside from those meant with malice. Again, I hope to update at least once a week, but don't hold me to that!**


	3. Chapter 3 Unkown History

**Hello again! I am so happy with the response that I have gotten so far, and I thank all of you that have read this story, and a very special thank you to ****roseofmyheart****, ****RebeccaRoy**** and ****chemrunner57**** who gave wonderful reviews! **

The goblin had been gone for over twenty minutes. Hermione had been checking her watch and the door frequently. What if there was something wrong? What if she didn't belong to this world.

Professor McGonagall, however, was growing more and more concerned. She had no idea what was going on. This had never happened before when she was setting up other muggleborns accounts.

Hermione at twiddling her thumbs, whilst the only thing changing with McGonagall was her expression. They didn't have to wait much longer, as the same goblin from earlier burst back into the room, with a new, sort of greedy, look in his eyes and said a breathless, "Follow me!"

Hermione and McGonagall were led down many winding paths, up and down staircases, following no pattern, which made no sense to Hermione, they must be going somewhere, and this place just didn't follow the rules of physics! It was frustrating her to no end. Hermione supposed to could be some kind of scare tactics, but she had memorized the path anyway, so would be able to get out if need be. Or back in.

Eventually, they were led to a grand door, like the inner entrance to the bank. But smaller. Both were a dark stained oak of some sort with gold filigree patterned to look like a dragon surrounded by thorns and roses. Hermione did not realise the significance of this door, but McGonagall did, and gasped. Behind that door was the bank manager. Leader of the goblins, who were a warrior race at heart, and she was rumoured to only deal with those who had made a serious transgression against the goblins of Gringotts, or the case which were the most unusual.

The goblin seemed a little nervous now, and Hermione wished she had gotten his name at the front desk. There was an air about the situation that called for caution. The door seemed to open on its own, silently, into a spacious, rather expensive looking room, with an ornate desk situated in one of the far corners from the door. This office, as it apparently was, had a far more modern feel than Hermione had expected, having based her opinions on what she had seen of the wizarding world thus far. It was a welcome change. Although, the many weapons on the walls, as were looking to be commonplace among the goblins, did nothing to help her nerves, and Hermione felt adrenalin rushing through her veins with her blood, and her magic begin to spark to life.

"Hello," The gruff voice startled both Hermione and professor McGonagall, neither were expecting it, and to be frank, both were rather frightened.

"There is no need to be so scared, you are not going to be harmed, in fact, miss Granger, you are the least likely wizard to be harmed whilst you are within in these walls, you have shown more respect than any other in centuries. You have won the goblins favour and respect in return. You have nothing to fear."

Hermione felt her calm returning slowly, and by the end of the, for lack of a better word, speech, she was in the correct position to cultivate this situation. She still didn't have control of the situation, but she could control her role in it, and make the best of a good relationship with goblins, something no other wizards or witches seemed to have realised was a very good thing.

"Why are we here then? You are obviously very high up in the order here, and I wasn't technically aware of the wizarding world until a few hours ago. Unless something happened to do with my heritage, I have no clue as to how I would warrant attention from the person who seems to manage things. I apologise for being forward, but I have no clue as to protocol here, though I would be open to learning, and becoming allies with what are obviously, looking at the weapons on the walls, a powerful warrior race."

The goblin looked at here with something close to glee as he burst into laughter.

"Oh, aren't you a rarity! And what a joy! I can sense the power running through your veins, and you really do take after your ancestors. You are correct. You have only come to are attention because of the blood test. You will become one of, if not the, most powerful and influential witch in Britain, possibly in Europe. We, as goblins, would love an ally, and would welcome you to the fold, should you so wish."

The goblin could see the wheels turning in Hermione's head. She was going through all of her options.

"I believe, if we are to continue, I should know your name, and status. It would only be fair. You, after all, seem to know an awful lot about me." This was Hermione's most neutral option.

"My name is Fanghook. I am the chief director of wizarding Britain's bank branch and leader of the goblins; you are correct in assuming that we are a warrior race and are still some of the most dangerous creatures you will ever meet. However, you can call yourself a friend of the nation."

Professor McGonagall, who was too shocked to have said or reacted to anything yet, gasped. There was obviously a lot of clout that came with being a friend of the nation, and Hermione was itching to do a load of research. But she had some questions first.

"What exactly does bring a friend of the nation entail?"

Fanghook was happy enough to answer her questions, it seemed and replied with, "It means you are now an honorary goblin in the nations eyes, and as such, are offered protections by the nation. You are recognised, it this bank, and in others, as part of the family so to speak. You will need to be given something to signify this, there hasn't been a friend of the nation in over 5 centuries. I will have to arrange something."

Hermione decided, that for now, that was a sufficient answer. She wasn't going to get much more out of the goblin before he started planning a full-blown ceremony, if the gleam in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Why now, then, introduce a friend, and why me?"

Fanghook looked slightly taken aback, and Hermione worried that she had done something wrong.

"Oh child, that comes down to two things. One of which might upset you, but I can see that I'm not dealing with any ordinary young one here, so I will treat you like I would any one of my potential friends. You are a friend of the goblin nation because you will be influential, but mostly because you remind me of the young goblins that have passed under my care. You have a goblins honour and heart, and you shall be recognised for it. We introduce a friend only when it is appropriate, and we haven't deemed one so for many years. You are special child, and if the rest of the world doesn't realise it, know that the goblins always will."

Hermione was feeling rather overwhelmed, and honoured, but mostly overwhelmed. Fanghook was right, it was daunting, and she, however ready she was, would never of been able to of accepted his answer if she hadn't been so sure that they could have no other motive. One thing was for sure. Hermione would never forget the first people/race that had been the first to take her in and accept her for who she was.

"There is _one_ other factor, I suppose…" Fanghook's face was spreading into a wide smile. The sort of wicked one that made McGonagall start forward and make to push Hermione behind her. "It _is_ to do with you ancestry, a secret past of which I have no doubt you will not believe at first, tell me, Hermione, what do you know as of yet, of the founders of Hogwarts?"

Hermione actually knew a little from peppering McGonagall on the school as they were walking. And a little whilst they were waiting in the office. It _had _been a long wait after all.

"I know that their names were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, and that the four houses are named after them. They are revered in the wizarding world, almost as powerful as Merlin." Hermione knew a little more that this, she was told a little about the history.

Fanghook's smile spread even further, and McGonagall became even more concerned.

"Well, Hermione, you are the only direct descendant to come out of the marriage of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

McGonagall gasped, Hermione went horribly still, and Fanghook just continued to smile.

**This was a pain to write, and by far not my best work, but I hope you like it all the same. Again, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Vaults and an Explanation

**Ok, so having started writing this about an hour after I finished the last chapter, I'm am definitely in the mood to write. To answer your questions:**

**Ina Bauer: I really do thank you for your review. Unfortunately, I don't speak German myself, and had to get someone to translate your review for me, but I'm very flattered that you did review. Hermione's parent will definitely have a big impact, and I believe that, everything according to plan, she won't have to go back home as such. **

**chemrunner57: Thank you so much! That's two reviews now! I really do hope it is coming out as original, that was always what I intended. I'm sorry, but I don't really like the Romione ship myself, I have nothing against it, but the way I view Hermione doesn't match with the way I view Ron. Ron can go one of two ways for me, and I believe I will take the nicer route this time. I'm sorry to disappoint! **

**Again, thank you to those that have already reviewed, and thank you to mariwmelgae1124,** **RebeccaRoy and muzzarae, who also reviewed last chapter!**

**I'm so sorry! I forgot the disclaimer last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes, the world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and you've probably seen this plot line elsewhere, I apologise if it appears that I am copying someone else's story, I assure there were no such intentions when I set out writing this.**

**After that long talk, I believe it is time to get on with the story!**

₲ **is my chosen symbol for Galleon **

Hermione was still almost paralysed with shock. But her mind hadn't quite accepted it yet. She _couldn't_ be the heir of _any_ founders of Hogwarts, let alone two! There was just absolutely no way. But, in the corners of her mind, she could feel her magic twist in grim satisfaction as it accepted that I was well and truly above any others. And Hermione could feel that power humming through her veins, calling to her, even though it was already a part of her.

She had almost forgotten about the others in the room with her until she heard McGonagall's oomph as she sat back down heavily in a chair nearby to her person. And Fanghook's small chuckle, as though he knew _exactly_ what was going through her head. _And let's face it _Hermione said to herself, _He probably could see my thoughts, god knows what magic they possess that is unknow to the wizards. They must have had _some_ sort of method to come out vaguely on top. _

Another, quieter and yet more bold chuckle passed through Fanghook's lips. There was no way he couldn't read her mind. Hermione had too many defences up to let someone read her face for true answers. _Well then,_ Hermione decided _If you can read my mind anyway, why don't I be blunt about it all. _

"If you can read my mind, and, likely, any other human mind you come across, why the questions? You don't need the answers, you already have them."

If it was possible, the gleam in Fanghook's eyes got all the brighter.

"My, I did believe you were clever, but this is simply amazing! Did you know, that no human soul who has ever spoken to anyone with the gift has ever figured it out? Or that most goblins don't know anything about the gift? And you figured it out in the 20 minutes you've been in this office. Truly remarkable." There was an expression of awe on Fanghook's face that Hermione had never seen directed at her before that caused far too much blood to be appropriate to rush to her cheeks.

All throughout, Professor McGonagall was silent, struggling to comprehend all that was going on around her and how just 10 minutes with an eleven-year-old girl and a goblin could tip the world on its head. And she had a feeling that this was only the beginning of the beginning. Minerva McGonagall had no wish to continue sitting this one out any further, and so leapt into the conversation again, causing Hermione and Fanghook to jump as they had forgotten she was even there at all.

"What does this mean for Miss Granger?"

Fanghook's smile drew a little tighter.

"Miss Hermione Granger stands to inherit everything within the vaults of Salazar and Ravenclaw, and has small rights to do with the castle, namely, she may, if the need is dire and the heads of houses have a majority agreement, remove the headmaster at the time and replace him or her.

"Hermione also has access to the library of Rowena Ravenclaw and is the sole person who will be able to locate it. She has two votes on the board of governors at Hogwarts and may remove, with seconding."

Hermione was digesting these thoughts when McGonagall entered the conversation again.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do the two family vaults contain?"

Fanghook looked a little more on track again, he was obviously preparing them for a large shock.

"At this moment in time, the current exchange rate for muggle money into wizarding currency is as follows, £20 equate to ₲1. The Ravenclaw vault currently holds – rounded down- ₲12000, and a vast collection of rare books and artefacts. It holds the deeds to 3 properties, one of which is located in the Cotswolds, the other two are located abroad, 1 in Europe and one cantered on a private island.

"The Slytherin vault currently holds, ₲320000 – again, rounded down – a number of weapons including, but not limited to, ancient swords, powerful wands, dragon scale armour and intricately carved bows and quivers of enchanted arrows and tomes of ancient magics, and the deeds to 4 properties with the very best protections around them. As the last heir, you inherit all rights. It would be safe to say that you are set up for life, owning, in terms you're used to, around £6640000. There are multiple restrictions do to with your age, but they are nothing to worry about, you are only able to access 10% of your fortune until you reach the age of majority here, 17. That, however, is not a problem, you still are set up for life. In any case, you will not need any help from any of the Hogwarts funds. The only thing left now is a few decisions, some paperwork and a visit to the vault."

Both Hermione and McGonagall were slack-jawed.

"That's richer than the _Malfoy's_" McGonagall whispered in reverence, then she glanced at Hermione and said, almost cheekily, said, "Don't tell anyone I said that."

If anything, Fanghook's and Hermione's grins grew larger, and it was scary how similar they were.

Fanghook choose his next words carefully, basing what he was assuming on what he had seen of the child so far.

"Hermione, you do have to choose a name. you have five options, you can choose to keep your surname as it is, use Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin-Ravenclaw, or Granger-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, etc. I would recommend using all three as a formal name and your choice as to which you wish to be referred to in a more informal setting, such as class. It is entirely up to you."

Though she would never admit it, McGonagall was really wishing that Hermione would take the goblins advice, if only to be able to announce the name at the feast, and to see true chaos and confusion reign for a while. It was rather selfish of the professor, but it had been a long time since she had seen a person who had the chance to make such a bit change to their conservative and small world.

Fanghook was thinking along similar lines but was also hoping to protect a young child that he had recognised as one of the nation almost immediately from the prejudice of their world, that she had already had to face so much of it in her home.

Hermione was thinking it all over. She didn't particularly want to keep her family name, but she wasn't sure she wanted the attention the new names would get her, she knew that claiming them would make it easier for people to believe, and from the sneers towards the way she dressed on the way in, she knew that it was either because she was a girl, or where she came from, but it would be difficult to believe that 'someone like me' could come from this blood, that had, apparently, been rumoured to die out centuries ago. Overall, she knew she would have a better start in the new world if she took the names, so, taking the route of self-perseveration, she took the offered writing utensils (at least they weren't the quills she had seen some shops advertised) And wrote down in the handwriting she rarely used, but had perfected a while ago now:

_Hermione Jean Granger-Slytherin-Ravenclaw_

And it glowed, signalling that that was now her name, no going back.

Fanghook grinned and McGonagall looked pleased.

"We, as you are a part of the nation, can take care of any paperwork needed in your best interests, and the only thing left to do is collect something that verify you claim and head down to the vaults, we, as goblins suggest family jewellery, or a weapon in the case of Slytherin."

Hermione was exited to go and see what se had just gained, and was beginning to trust the goblins, who had helped her so much already, they had given her a way out of her home situation, admittedly, it was a long ride, but it was doable and just the right amount of malicious. Fanghook had also managed to do it without McGonagall noticing anything!

"Let's head down to the vaults then." Hermione sounded a lot more excited than she had intended to.

The carriage ride had been a bumpy one, but Hermione relished in the feeling of air rushing past her, it was a long ride apparently, and she might as well enjoy it. Professor McGonagall, apparently, didn't share her views, and was looking positively green, and like she was wishing to be anywhere else at this moment.

When the arrived at the first vault, Ravenclaw's, Hermione found that she had to restrain herself from running of half-crazed through all the obviously valuable books and scrolls situated in the massive room, if you could call it that, it was more of a chamber. She was so fixated on the books, however, that she didn't notice the money piles high or the jewellery case that stretched across a large proportion of wall.

There was another smaller case situated next to it which drew Hermione's attention. She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, and when she got closer, she could see that within it was a wand. she could feel the power radiating off it, and reached out to pick it up, when she started glowing.

McGonagall and Fanghook had to look away, but all Hermione could do was study the wand that had given her so much power, before her eyes promptly rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

**Ok, so, this chapter took forever to write, and I'm not quite happy with it, but its better than it was an hour ago. I'm still undecided on Hermione's house for Hogwarts, I want it to be Slytherin or Ravenclaw and I want Harry to join her, so I'm leaning towards Slytherin, but I'm not sure yet, as always, let me know you're opinion! **

**Lots of hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Small Talk

**Ok, I know I'm awful, but I'm only started this chapter tonight, and it feels so rushed! I just haven't had the time! I've been revising for a very early GCSE course I'm taking, and I'm didn't quite account for how tiring it would be, I'm so sorry!**

**To answer your reviews:**

**Stephanie MRV: so many questions! Your thought process is along similar lines to mine for this story, and you're not just a fan, your part of the story! (though I never imagined that I would have anything close to fans when I sat down to write this) your review and ideas are much appreciated! I'm not really all that sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger, I know, I'm mean!**

**mariwmelgae1124: hi, I'm so glad that you enjoyed it, and you're probably right in your thought process, I love a mentor!Snape. I'm also really looking forward to bringing out the manipulative side in some of my favourite characters. Not that I could do them any justice! **

**Thank you everyone of you who even read the story, you have no idea how much it means to me, but you probably don't want to hear about that, so I will move on swiftly. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes, the world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and you've probably seen this plot line elsewhere, I apologise if it appears that I am copying someone else's story, I assure there were no such intentions when I set out writing this.**

Hermione was sure someone was hissing at her. It felt slightly different to the time that the cat had hissed at her, it was more subtle, like a snake, but even then, it sounded rather human. Heroine knew it wasn't English, but she could understand it just the same. She wondered if she had finally cracked, or if it was like that time when the garden snake had sat and talked to her and had even offered to bite those around her. It had been a shame when her mother had threatened to kill it, she had rather enjoyed the company.

The voices were getting louder, and Hermione, jolted from her jumbled-up thoughts, could now hear them clearly.

"She's but a child, Salazar, and she may be of our blood, but she is not even close to old enough1 I know time is short, but there is no way I could force this responsibility upon one so young!" the voice, which sounded far more feminine than the near hissing, sounded concerned and panicked, as though she was trying to let some of her own desperation bleed through to her companion.

Hermione didn't believe she would get anywhere. Her genuine desperation made it clear how many times she had lost these arguments before.

"Rowena," it was then that the names clicked. Her ancestors! Now she knew she was hallucinating! "we can't change the future, nor the past, we can only give her as much time as possible to train, learn and accept it. It's a mucky business, but we knew that what we were doing was dangerous, and that someone like her would soon come along. If she's anything like you and me, and the power readings we are both getting off her are true, then she will get through what life is about to throw at her. Her picking up the wand just proved what we already knew was true! She is the child of the prophecy!"

Hermione was so confused. Were they talking about her? And what was all the nonsense about a prophecy? She knew that magic was good, but it couldn't be that good, could it? There was no feasible way – hang on – we are talking about _magic_ here; it couldn't be that far of a stretch. At least, that's what Hermione's mind made up to try and convince herself that she wasn't induced in a coma and locked in her own headspace.

"Ah, she's awake at last, there's no time for arguing here, Rowena. You know you won't win anyway."

Along with this statement was a chocking chough that came from Hermione, and a strangled gasp from Rowena before she muttered "Cocky bastard." Under her breath.

If Hermione was surprised by this supposedly thousand-year-old witch swearing so freely, she didn't show it. If this was all in her head, wouldn't they act like she was familiar with?

"I suppose I concede, for now, I can't very well stop you after all." There was a piteous tone of defeat reflected in her voice, one that Hermione had heard all to often from her own mind. Whatever the relationship the supposed founders shared; it was a rather backwards one. But it was the kind of thing Hermione was used to. she could work with this.

"There is no need to pretend anymore child, we know you're awake, and you have nothing to fear from us, you are our family, however we detest the fact that this came about, we mean you no harm." The soft voice, though still brittle, had taken on a hard edge. There were defences put up by Rowena Ravenclaw that Hermione Granger-Slytherin-Ravenclaw could not comprehend quite just yet.

"Hermione, I know this is all a bit daunting, but you need to trust us, you mind has travelled to within the very wand that you picked up. Its not quite safe for you to stay here, but it seems that the wand that entraps us has chosen you as its master. Our voices will be with you now, we will help guide you. You have no reason to be scared anymore."

Hermione registered Rowena's worlds, but took in the sweet, condescending tone that she had used and decided that, whatever happened, she would likely end up trusting silent and cruel and sarcastic Salazar Slytherin and his opinion over that of Rowena Ravenclaw's. Salazar knew that she was no ordinary child, and that it wasn't just an old soul that made her this was, it was something far more irreversible and damnable than anything else knew to mankind. I was the choice to burn or to learn control over the dark power inside, the swirling seductiveness of silky ribbons of magic waiting at fingertips and begging to be set free. There was a certain kind of kindred spirit that Hermione found she shared with Salazar, and it was the similar look that Hermione knew he must have had in her position at some point, and had chosen to seduce, and to not be seduced, much like Hermione was about to. Just like Hermione had learnt to.

Hermione's mistrust towards Rowena Ravenclaw was through no fault of her own, it was purely based on the way she acted around what she perceived as children, and how it differs from the way she acted around adults. It was the same with any other, such as Professor McGonagall, and it sickened Hermione.

Hermione knew that she wouldn't come across these issues when she spoke to Salazar. So, she subtly turned towards he, not as to dismiss Rowena, but to show that she was more willing to deal with Salazar. It came to no surprise that Slytherin recognised this and smirked slightly.

"Don't worry, I thought (and still do) the same as you ae now." With a small wink being shot her way.

"There is time to chat later, and compare notes, but I will remind you that we don't have all that much time left, Hermione will be waking up soon." Rowena's voice had taken on a tight and bitter quality, showing her frustration that the child was showing more response to the crafty man than the kindly woman. She obviously knew, now, that that had been the wrong way to deal with someone such as Hermione.

Hermione, as if broken out of a trance, suddenly blurted out, "Where is here, exactly?" Only to get a response that both disappointed and confused her.

"It's neither here nor there, neither real or imaginative, it's the in between of all worlds, and you are connected to it through your new wand, and us through your mind and blood and magic. I know it's a lot to take in, but basically. We need to dump a load of information on you, and then help you process it by semi-inhabiting your mind for a while. I promise its not as scary as it seems." The first parts of his beginnings of a speech were said with a heavy sense of seriousness, one that you couldn't ignore, contrasting greatly with the amused lilt that his voice took on towards the end.

Hermione knew, from listening to the small signs in the conversation, that she didn't have all that much time, and that it would be best if she just got the information overload done with as soon as possible, and hopefully have time to grill these ancestors of hers after, and proceeded to say so.

"There is obviously not much time to give you all the information necessary, but we shall have to try. Throughout your lineage, powerful wizards have risen, and even more powerful have added to that lineage, especially new blood. Whatever you do, do not underestimate those that you call Muggleborns. If you were to take those of specific note in your lineage, you would find, Morgana Le Fay, us, Ignatius Peverell and occasional mixed with dark tribes out of the UK. This, however, is irrelevant for now. There are a few powers that you will come into, but it is nothing to worry about just yet. You will become the richest child of the European wizarding world, and you have access to knowledge that most will never even imagine. That's the basics, there is plenty of political and other such mannerisms that you will need to be caught up with, you've missed far too much. We are swiftly running out of time, just one last thing before those interfering mortals (this brought a scoff from Rowena) wake you up far too soon; remember, we are here, in your head, if you need of want us. You shan't have anything but yourself to fear. Be aware of that when you make your entrance to the wizarding world. And remember, I'm already so proud of you, my little snake."

So, Salazar did have a sentimental side. there wasn't much time for Hermione to dwell on it as she felt her vision fading to black once again, however, this time, she kept her conscious.

**Again, I'm **_**soooo**_** sorry for the longer wait, I hope you guys are still there! This is about the point that I start to struggle with story's, its just a few slow chapters whilst I push through the writer's block! See you in the next chapter (hopefully)!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Whizz Around Diagon Alley

**Hi! I still can't believe the response to this story! It just makes me so happy! I'm wondering if any of you picked up on my age from the authors note last chapter, it might be easier if you are British, like me. Anyhow, Again, I would like to thank those of you who read, favourited, followed, reviewed, etc. And hope you continue to do so!**

**I'm so sorry about the wait! I'm awful! But I do have school and an addiction to books to battle with, so…**

**mariwmelgae1124: thinking about it! **

**Stephanie MRV: Thank you again! I'm not all that sorry!**

**Blacksbear: Thank you! That's basically all that I've wanted people to think!**

**Emma3mikan**: **thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes, the world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and you've probably seen this plot line elsewhere, I apologise if it appears that I am copying someone else's story, I assure there were no such intentions when I set out writing this.**

The transaction back to Hermione's own world was much faster and smother, much more smother than the apperating she and Professor McGonagall had done to get to Diagon Alley.

This time, though, Hermione had way more thought for food. In fact, Hermione believed she was going into a very strange mix of a mental breakdown and shutdown and she had no idea how to stop it. It was the least she could do from stopping herself from bursting into hysteric laughter that she wouldn't be able to stop for hours.

"Oh, my goodness! Child, are you alright? What happened?!"

"Doesn't matter, I need to get my school supplies, and talk to Fanghook, alone, preferably." Something about the air around Hermione had changed subtly, perhaps unlocking of a hidden power was the cause, or the knowledge and confidence behind her actions. Either way, not even Hermione could be sure.

What Hermione was sure of was, she had gained a pseudo family in the goblins and a mentor in the founders. She was more prepared no than she had ever been for anything.

So, it was with a very bright gleam in her eye and a very lively hop in her step that Hermione breezed past McGonagall, picked out the jewellery that Salazar and the goblin had recommended (or, at least, fattened their descriptions – a necklace that looked like a snake wrapped around her neck, that Hermione would later find gave protective qualities and a small and modest gold locket with the Ravenclaw insignia carved into it. She had also picked out a silver, delicate bracelet the she thought looked pretty) and went on to the room at the back of the vault, stooping at the door though to make sure that Fanghook was following.

Once through the door, Hermione waited only a few seconds for the goblin to join her. She didn't really need to use all the formality, but she didn't particularly trust the Professor and her superiors. She seemed like the type to trust blindly in the wrong side.

As she sat, she indicated for the goblin to sit with her.

"I'm sorry for the formality, Fanghook, but it was sort of needed. I only wished to ask you if your offer was still open, and if so, or even if not, if there was any resource, goblin or wizarding, that would teach me about all that your culture entails. It wouldn't do to offend family after all."

Fangtooths cold heart swelled when she mentioned them as family, but it also angered him that she was put in any position that she had to seek family comforts outside of her own family. He probably didn't understand fully how her own worlds average family was supposed to act. He would rectify that and give the child what she had never had, a dad and a safe place and person to go do. At least he would try his best.

"Of course our offer is still open. There is an ancient book on our laws and customs that we could copy and send you way, and a book detailing ways to learn our native language, we will provide you with what you need and should've had free to you for many years before now. You're safe with us within these walls."

Hermione couldn't speak. She could only start to nod her head slowly, gaining vigour with the tears that began to pour down her face. She took a deep breath and whispered a hoarse "Thank you."

It took all the goblins willpower to stop himself from tearing out of the room and hunting the creatures he refused to call her parents. The goblins couldn't comprehend how you could abandon any family, they were an extremely protective race, and when one was added, they became one of them. And affront to them as an affront to the whole nation. They would tear the world apart and let the pieces burn before the let anyone considered family get hurt, and Hermione would soon come to realise that she was family.

With a finally, rather curt nod, to each other, they left the room, both feeling an incredible relief and a whole lot lighted that they had 5 minutes ago.

A further 10 minutes saw Hermione heading into Flourish and Blotts with a promise to return to the goblins as soon as she could, and to try and get permission from her parent for her to move in with the goblins. She also held more money on her that she was certain she had any right to carry.

Another half an hour after that saw her weighed down by many books and heading to a baggage store, hoping to fix her problems of not being able to carry everything, because of the sheer size and weight of the books.

Fortunately, the trunk store had the perfect thing, a trunk that would change into an apartment if you waved your wand right, and they could fashion the apartment to exchange one of the three bedrooms to become a medium sized library.

A further hour saw Hermione a whole lot lighter (oh the joys of magic and its efficiency) and heading to get multiple sets of robes. McGonagall was just following around the child rather pathetically. And dumbstruck. But she did notice that no trip to Ollivander's was dome, and so assumed that Hermione wished to keep the wand that she had picked up in the vault. The normally to pig-headed to be phased professor was to far into shock to do or say anything about it. As Hermione was being measured for a full set of witches robes for all occasions, not just school clothes, and the rest of all the clothes she needs, she didn't want any reminded of the roof that had done little more than shelter her from the rain all these years coming with her to Hogwarts. She also wanted to blend in.

It was only after another 2 hours that Hermione was certain that she had done all of her shopping, and she was feeling elated with her exercise of the mind, with all the bartering with very amused shopkeepers, and her success in gaining both what she had wanted and needed. She was proud of herself for being openly independent for the first time she could remember.

Now all she had to do was go back home and wait a couple of weeks before she could escape again. The mood dragging her down was only worsened by the realisation that she had no more excuses to stay out and was only wasting McGonagall's time. So it was with a very heavy all-of-a-sudden heart that she took the aged professor's offered hand and felt the sickening twist and pull of apparation suck her back to her own hell.

**Again, I'm so sorry for the minor delay, any mistakes, anything you don't like, but please let me know your honest thoughts (and feel free to try and guess my age!)**

**I'll see you (hopefully) in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7 The Wait Between Worlds

**I'm so sorry about the delay and the shortness of last chapter! I'm working on lengthening the chapters, so I hope that you will bear with me.**

**I've been ill the last couple days and am babysitting tonight and whilst I was able to concentrate, it has been doing wonders for this story! **

**A thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Stephanie MRV: I really do thank you for your continuous support! To be honest, I'm looking forward to seeing how Malfoy reacts with Hermione! I'm kind of making this up as I go along and that's why this is slowing down. Which I'm sorry for by the way!**

**Emma3mikan: I know! Apologies for the shortness. I am working on the length of my chapters because short chapters always annoyed me (though they reflect nothing on the content!) but I always wish for more sooner!**

**mariwmelgae1124: I'm excited as well! I had no clue where I was going with the ancestry thing, but I needed something for Hermione to cause a stir! I am still here, I just have a few exams, my 14****th**** birthday (along with my brothers 10****th****) and Christmas coming up! They are no excuse for my late posting though! I can only apologise and hope that I post sooner next time!**

**Your support is always welcome, along with your ideas, I opened my PMs, so if you want to contact me feel free! (I don't have a beta as of yet if your interested !hint!) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes, this world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and you've probably seen this plot line elsewhere, I apologise if it appears that I am copying someone else's story, I assure there were no such intentions when I set out writing this.**

'_Only three more days, only three more days' _Hermione's countdown 'till she went to Hogwarts was the only thing keeping her remotely sane. If she had been offered an escape, even only temporary, and was forced to give it up, she wasn't entirely sure that she would survive it.

Her mothers tormenting had become a little less wary, less often but infinitely worse. She was tormenting her child's very being, saying that she wouldn't take her to Kings Cross station, and would force her to go to 'normal schools' just for a punishment for being different. It stung more, because Hermione now knew that it was a choice to be afraid of the magic. Enough families were muggleborns that majority of them had to have accepted their children.

It was with this heavy realisation that came the reawakening of her hibernating vindictive streak, the one she tried so very hard to oppress, just because it would only get her more trouble. Hermione didn't see the point in hiding that anymore. From what she had read if the books she had found, she knew she was a Slytherin, but was nervous that she wouldn't be placed there, because of her supposed 'blood status'.

This was basically her only fear about the wizarding world; ending up in a place that wasn't right for her. She could deal with being an outcast, she'd been doing that all her life (in fact, it might be easier to be an outcast) but what would kill her would be going from one place she didn't belong to straight into the waiting arms of another. There was a deep sense of dread lurking beneath Hermione's anxious excitement to get to Hogwarts and learn magic.

The underlying threat to muggleborns that she had picked up on in her readings was very real and very worrying to her. It seemed she would never escape judgment for something that she couldn't control. The darker side of herself whispered to her, saying 'There's no need to bow before pathetic insults from your peers, you need only show them your prowess despite being muggleborns and watch them cower in fear, more so than McGonagall did.'

That was negated by Rowena's screeching that she couldn't do it, that it was wrong, that her parents must love her really and that she couldn't go around hurting those who upset her.

Salazar was a little more tactful. He whispered, instead, that they didn't deserve to see even the smallest bit of her magic, that it wasn't meant for them. He whispered that she could be so much better, just to keep practicing. He told her of someone he knew to be a mentor for those like her, someone who he had somehow communicated with to watch out of an exceptionally gifted witch with hair as wild as her magic. He told he that through him, he would teach her so much and that a petty vengeance against those who had wronged her but had no power was a distraction and had no place in her head.

In the end, she listened to Salazar far more, though the result was the same.

She was still seething, and her magic still whirled violently around her, but no one was hurt from it yet, it hadn't touched another yet. No one had quite felt its overwhelming power that was not yet harnessed by the brilliant mind and tiny body, that ran as wild as the wind.

Hermione, of course, was in mental agony. There was a place where she was accepted! She had since learnt that that place wasn't quite with the wizards, but a few years would change that. No, she had found a place within the goblins! And that (yet another incompetent) teacher had bought her back so that her mind may wither! A righteous fury seemed to fill her. It was not against McGonagall herself; she couldn't blame her. There wasn't enough time for McGonagall to figure things out yet. If Hermione had spent more that 20 minutes around an emotionally not put together family and then only half a day with their very good actor and manipulator of a child, she didn't think that she would've figured it out. So no, the anger was more geared towards the school system and authorities as a whole.

You see, as a young child, Hermione had a needy urge to please her 'betters' which wore off as time went on and she realised a few harsh realities of life, and her urge took a massive crippling. From then on it underwent serious changes and turned to scorn. Then hate. Hermione still made those she used to wish to please believe she was the same, but the blind trust wasn't there. The ability to defend unthinkingly wasn't there either. It was a shame really, that Hermione had to keep up that image once she had started it out, because that was the kind of attitude that kept away her peers, people who she could've changed and manipulated towards her gain.

She would be able to do this at Hogwarts though. That and make friends of course. If she could figure out how to trust on time.

Three days flew by. Or crawled by. Really, it did both. Hermione thought that it came far to early, however, it wasn't there nearly quick enough.

September the first was a busy day. Hermione had packed up everything that she had needed days earlier. And everything that she hadn't needed. Her room basically comprised of furniture and walls. And even then, her armchair had been packed into the room in her trunk changed into a library. It was just a piece of sentimentality as all furniture had been provided.

Professor McGonagall had balked at the price and tried to weakly prevent Hermione from purchasing it, but Hermione had been adamant in her need for it. If she was sharing a dorm, she would need her own space. She grew up an only child and while she wasn't spoilt by any means, but she was begrudgingly given space and her own room and possessions. It would take too much time to adjust to others. She just wasn't trusting enough for it.

Getting to the station was a matter of buying the correct train tickets and waking herself up on time. There was a useful little button on her trunk that allowed Hermione to shrink it, and Hermione was almost positive that the act wasn't setting off any misuse of magic alarms, so it wasn't much of a problem to transport her luggage.

What was a problem was that the only way she would get there on time would be to get up at 6.00, get ready for 6.30, take a walk to the local train station, take that train to Paddington, then take the underground to Kings Cross. She should arrive at Kings Cross station at 9.30. which was a long wait. Hermione was prepared for it, she was just a little worried about whether she would be stopped and if people would ask where her parents are, then demand to meet them. She would have a problem then.

So far, she had found no solution, and she was already sitting half an hour into the train journey that would take her to London. It was an early train, so not many people were sat there with her, but Hermione was still worried about being questioned. She was very small, and often thought younger than her almost 12 years, and even 12 wasn't a very reasonable age to be on a train to London on her own.

Hermione solved this by pushing her magic out to form a sort of protective bubble around herself, she imagined everyone who looked over to her knowing she was there, but not finding anything odd in it at all. Hermione had hoped that this would work but had stuck her head in a book as well, hoping that it would put off those wanting to talk to her.

Hermione passed her time reading one of her more advanced magic books. It was a fascinating one all about the basic theories of magic, something that Hermione had taught and discovered for herself years ago. She was finding the whole thing surreal and reading this book helped solidify things in her head.

Stepping off the train, Hermione was careful, but she still got caught up in what was the whirlwind of activity in the underground. She maintained her protective bubble (which was draining her slowly but steadily, and Hermione was beginning to feel the effects of weariness set in) which seemed to let her part the sea enough to get through without too much trouble.

Pushing through crowds and into small metal tubes that moved at colossal speeds was not Hermione's idea of a holiday, but as she was squashed into a corner near the door, she was thinking to herself, any minute now, I'll be in the wizarding world, and I wont have to deal with this. Look to the future. Ignore that obese man making loud rude comments about it all.

Getting into Kings Cross station, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. (Then proceeded to cough violently – she wasn't used to the polluted air). She decided to use a small amount of the money that she had left to buy something warm to eat and drink at the costa right by the entrance to the station, when she fell into a small – but not as small as her – boy who looked to be about her age, and caught a glimpse of green behind Sellotaped glasses as they fell towards the mucky floor.

**This is my longest yet! I was debating putting in the actual train journey into this chapter, but I changed how I wanted Harry and Hermione to meet (I did change the time that Harry was dropped off. Eh, I'm the author, I get creative license!) and it would've taken far too long to write, so chose what I believe to be the lesser evil and posted sooner!**

**Let me know your thoughts, good and bad!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OML, I'm rubbish at keeping a schedule, I'm too good at making excuses to myself! And that's no excuse to you guys! I hope the longer chapter makes up for it. Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year anyways! I'm hoping to have a few chapters soon, but no promises.**

**Chapters should be coming faster now, I've got far more ideas from this point on.**

**As always, thank you for reading and a special thank you to those of you who reviewed.**

**To any of you still here,**

**Blacksbear: I'm fairly exited about how they will interact as well!**

**Stephanie MRV: I enjoy your reviews no matter the length! I really have opened my pms now, so if you want to message me at all instead of just leaving reviews (that are always welcome) then feel free to. I hate Harry's original meeting with the Weasleys as well, they won't play much of a part in this story but will come up at some point. About Draco. I believe that there is a lot of opportunity there for an amazing and interesting character, and he will play a major part in this story. I believe that there would've been far more rumours than J.K. Rowling said there were about Harry, he defeated a dark lord for heaven's sake! I think that Draco will have a lot of learning to do before Hermione accepts him, but we'll wait and see! I think Hermione has the opportunity to do so much good for Harry, and always has done. The book and films don't really do her character justice (I believe). I hope my chapters scream at you in a good way! I promise to persevere, if I need any advice though, you're my go to now! Just warning you! **

**mariwmelgae1124: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I think that Ron wasn't the right person to introduce Harry to the wizarding world, he has his own prejudices, and these aren't flagged up in the originals! Thank you for your constant reviews!**

**Lizard21: I'm glad you found the story! I am hoping that you reading it fast is a good thing, and I can honestly say that I've forgotten to review many stories, so it's quite alright!**

**These notes are getting longer and longer, I promise, I'll try to make them shorter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes, this world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and you've probably seen this plot line elsewhere, I apologise if it appears that I am copying someone else's story, I assure there were no such intentions when I set out writing this.**

Hermione was quite easily winded, for all that she prided herself on, her physical state was not on that list. It was something that she fully intended to work, but just hadn't got around to it yet.

So when a boy that was a little larger than she was knocked into her, she fell over and lost her breath quite easily.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and…" a small voice greeted Hermione's ears, and it trailed off when they met each other's eyes.

There was a recognition there that never should be possible. It was the haunted look that followed those surviving or who had survived being on their own. Hermione was saddened at bumping into someone so akin to her, and then shocked as she saw his famous lightening scar. Paired with the dark hair, glasses and deep emerald green eyes, this had to be Harry Potter!

Shock turned into fury and doubt, slowly but surely morphing her already slanted view of the wizarding world and her cynical view on life.

If this was how they treated their heroes, then what chance in hell did she have? The thought of change and the goblins wise words (and Slytherin pestering her that _"Not all wizards will be like that, besides you could use a powerful ally and will do him more good if you're nearer to him". _

So with a split-second thought, she lept up to her feet, taking the boys offered hand and wavering of his apology instead giving him a warm smile.

Manipulating her voice to be unnoticeable to all but him, she said conspiritaly, "You're a little early of the Hogwarts express, aren't you?"

His emerald eyes widened to a comical point.The was a mixture of relief, awe and excitement in his voice, and also a little concern.

"Aren't you as well?" his voice was meek, but his words true, and they in themselves spoke volumes to Hermione, in a way that words would never communicate, she felt a sense of belonging with him, and she wasn't quite yet sure what that would turn out to be.

"I had to be, there was no other way for me to get here but the train" Hermione was starting to feel a bit wary and a little uncomfortable with the feelings of trust she was developing, but she could see her own expression mirrored in her eyes and so her resolve was set. They would be victims together.

At least she would have a friend at Hogwarts.

So she, rather unceremoniously, dragged him off to the nearest costa, payed for two hot chocolates (extra-large and take away, so if needed they could take them on the train. In reusable cups as well that Hermione felt would be needed) with the money she had left over that was muggle, took him to one of the more private booths and sat him down. That was when she was faced with a problem.

She had no clue how to start.

So she sat there, and rather suddenly, conjured up her bluebell flames. They were soon joined by his swirling lightning.

Both had awe in their faces as they gasped and stared at each other, wide-eyed and suddenly it was as if they had known each other all their lives, understanding and clarity in both their eyes.

"I don't think this is normal" Hermione's tone was hushed as she nursed her hot chocolate.

Harry was quite quick to respond, considering the situation. "I know that you may be like me, and we may be similar, but I don't even know your name lets just get to know each other before we get too deep?" His voice slowly trailed off, his burst of confidence dying away, and with it some of the light in his eyes.

'_This just won't do!' _screeched Ravenclawand, for once, Hermione agreed. There was no way she would let the boy who showed so much of herself in him continue to believe that his voice won't be heard, even if that was how she felt most of the time.

"Oh, ok. Can we start over?" Hermione started out cautiously and careful to not be too intimidating or presuming. At his small nod, Hermione started again, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Hi, my name's Hermione Granger, I'm a muggleborn first year heading to Hogwarts. You are like me in too many ways. I hope we could be friends?"

Her last two sentences were said in mumbles that Harry's could only hear because he had had to train his hearing. It made Harry's heart tear further to hear the same pain and suffering attempting to hide deep in her voice.

There was a stubborn thought running around his head. It was a rather primal thought, and something most people would object to have aimed towards them, if only because it was a little backwards and could be taken the wrong way.

'_Protect this girl. Protect Hermione. Don't let any more harm come to her. Protect this girl. Protect…'_

Harry wasn't quite sure why he felt such a strong bond for her already, he decided to go with it though. Here was a person prepared to be his friend, and she seemed genuine, so he reached out his hand to touch hers, to comfort her.

And felt a small shock. From her face, and the way her noes was slightly scrunched up, he decided that she must have felt it too.

'_Ohhh, a…' _Ravenclaw screeched in Hermione's head. _'Sushh, Rowena, they are not yet meant to know' _Hermione was curious now, what wasn't she meant to know that had made Ravenclaw so excited?

Not paying attention to the voices of long dead people in her head, she turned her hand over to clasp Harry's.

Then he spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, child of Lily and James Potter, and am going into my first year at Hogwarts as well. I agree that we are similar for the wrong reasons, and I would love to be your friend?" the last bit was posed more as a question that anything else, making Harry seem every inch the vulnerable and small child he was.

"Oh! And its quarter to 11, we should probably find the train and board it before we are late, the only thing is, I don't know how…."

Hermione had the answer and was happy to help her new and only friend. "Oh, that's easy, you just run straight at the wall in between platform 9 and 10. I was told to do it at a run and that I mustn't let anyone see me going in." she said this all without taking a breath, but Harry, already a little accustomed to her way of talking, understood almost perfectly, and they set of for the barrier, crossing it with ease.

When the were both on the other side they had to stop and stand in awe at the sight before them. An old model of a scarlet train sat before them, in perfect working condition, ready to go. It took a few minutes for them to compose them selves and find a compartment, and found one empty in one of the relatively secluded part of the train, Harry helping Hermione with her luggage, as the trunk was almost the size of her.

They settled in for the journey and began to talk, Hermine beginning on a rather animated lecture about the basic theory of magic, something she was annoyed that almost no on knew of, before there was a knock at the door and they saw a shock of white-blond hair outside the window, and a boy of slight, but fairly tall for his age, stature entered the compartment, knocking politely as he did so. He seemed sort of meek, and it took Harry a while to connect the dots and see him as the boy he had met in Madam Malkin's robe shop.

This boy seemed so different, as though almost all life had been sucked out of him. When he spoke it came out as a rasp that no eleven year old should posses.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, can I please sit with you?"


End file.
